ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Alien agenda
}} The Alien agenda is a study in ufology to determine the intentions of various extraterrestrial groups. Currently, there are two main purported factions: the now "galactic federation" and the "draconian". After World War II, ufology enthusiasts have considered the then "galactic confederation" to be the "good guys", and the "draconian" as the "bad guys". The Cosmnwo Documents indicate that the entire spectrum of the alien agenda is designed to usher in the New World Order. In a nutshell, promote an evil faction (draconian), then present a savior faction (galactic feds) to free the World from impending doom. When you sign up, make sure to get your RFID chip. Nordicism was an ideology of which viewed human Nordics as an endangered racial group. This ideology was popular in the late 19th and early 20th centuries throughout European countries as well as in North America and Australia. The Nazis claimed that the Nordic race was the most superior of the "Aryan race" and constituted a (Herrenvolk).Gregor, A James (1961). "Nordicism Revisted". Phylon. 22: 352–360. JSTOR 273538 Nordicists have claimed that Nordics had formed the upper tiers of ancient civilizations, even in the Mediterranean civilizations of antiquity, which had declined once the "dominant race" had been assimilated.Wikipedia, , white, blue eyedThe Origin of the Blue Eyes: The Ancient 'Gods' and Their Royal Descendants (2013)]] The emphasis on the Nordic race by the Nazi movement, combined with Hitler's quests in the occult,Wikipedia, , and use of ancient Nordic letters known as , within the movement,Wikipedia, has implied an extraterrestrial connection with the beings often referred to as "Nordics". The and were designated to channel beings from Aldebaran for secrets that would give the an edge in the War.The Aldebaran Mystery, by Jim Nichols The Lacerta Interview 1999 describes these beings from Aldebaran as "very tall humanoid species with usually blonde hairs and a very white skin". Lacerta also states that the reptilians have always been in conflict with the Aldebaran beings, since they arrived on Earth, before the civilization of man. It is said that in certain of Adolf Hitler's writings, he spoke of meeting 'Supermen'. Upon going into an underground cavern he describes one where "His eyes were terrible, and I was afraid." Hitler was very much subservient to the directives of those so-called "Supermen" (See also Supernormal). These were the extraterrestrials who were guiding Hitler in his effort to conquer the world. The so-called Third Reich was intended to set up a government which controlled all of Europe, and would later spread to other parts of the world. The Fourth Reich is the New World Order, another attempt in a surreptitious way to create a world dictatorship, or a world totalitarian system that is not much different from Adolf Hitler's vision of the New World Order that he spoke of in 1933. ;Space Brothers In the '50s, the many channeled messages from the "Space Brothers" was an attempt to show the humans that extraterrestrials are "friendly" and "only there to help us". In that approach, many people began to feel less frightened by the concept of extraterrestrials visiting this planet. Eventually it became clear that these were not friendly beings, and only in the past few decades it came to be recognized that they have been abducting mass numbers of people. One of the first known experiencers of the "Space Brothers" was George Adamski who once overheard them speaking to each other in fluent German. Being from Poland, he spoke some German, and easily recognized it as such. When he questioned the Brothers they answered that, they spoke all the languages of earth. Everett Clarke also reported German speaking aliens landing in the field behind his house. Around the same time, Reinhold Schmidt reporting a landing in Nebraska, actually conversed with the “Nordic” crew in German. ;Venusian Nordics In March 1957, in Alexandria, Virginia, President Dwight D. Eisenhower allegedly met one of the highest ranking Venusian leaders who called himself Valiant Thor (Norse mythology), who was accompanied by the Venusians (Proto-Celtic, Dhuosnos, god of the dead and ancestor of the ), Jill (old Eng. meaning "child of the gods") and Tanyia (Phoenician, , goddess or angel of love). ;Hill abduction In the Hill Abduction case, while under hypnotic regression, Barney Hill made the observation that the aliens looked like Nazis and moved with a Nazi like precision. Hill also claimed they were dressed in shinny black uniforms with peaked caps and reported hearing them speak in a language that sounded like German. During the early regressions he also pointed out the presence of a red headed Irishman.Close Encounters of the Totally Germanic Kind – Who Are These Guys, Really? ;Billy Meier After 1975, had contact with UFO beings. Each time, the crew was reported being dressed in uniforms similar to that of the Nazi era, and each time the crews spoke fluent German. Draconianism The term is used as an adjective that means great severity. It derives from , an Athenian law scribe, under whom small offenses had heavy punishments. Draco's written law, or Draconian laws, were characterized by its harshness. To this day, the adjective draconian refers similarly to unforgiving rules or laws in English and other western languages.Wikipedia, , Similarly, Draconian has been vicariously applied to an extraterrestrial enslaving empire thought only to be comprised of reptoid beings, such as: reptilians, saurians, and Grey aliens. However, more experiencers and studies in ufology seem to indicate that the draconian agenda is more expansive, even including humanoids such as the Nordic types. In the 1990s, this was not widely accepted, as Human based life-forms ("Evadamics") were always the "good guys"Mystical Encyclopedia (1996) by Chuck Roberts and anything reptilian was bad.Galactic Races, by XFile The increased knowledge of these alliances are broadened by disclosure from the Dulce Papers, The Lacerta Files, and other leaks. The Draconian agenda aims to send out certain vibrations that kept the masses confused; It has created a kind of barrier or "veil" from accessing certain spiritual energies. The Draconians have emanated frequencies that cause humans to become more focused on self-security, and to be in constant fear and conflict (Compare Influencing machine). Certain vibrations have the effect of causing entities to experience disturbances; and in the draconian agenda, negative frequencies are induced onto human evolution, to create energies based in fear, paranoia and conflict. This energy stimulates war, violence or other self-serving purposes against one's fellow humans so that fear, greed and conflict now become a way of life. A member of the , is said to have held a meeting at his home which involved the introduction of a Reptoid being. The Reptoid introduced himself as being from "Draco" as a representative of others like himself, who were on this planet to set up the necessary changes and transitions for Earth to become part of the Draconian empire. " " is the Latin word for "dragon". It must also be considered that he was not saying that he was from the , rather he may have alluded to being from " ". Humanism :Cosmic Awareness "The Humans are semi-oblivious to the alien agenda and simply go along with their daily pursuit of pleasure/pain behavioral lifestyles. There are very few people in the human population who understand much about the overall picture in regard to the alien presence on Earth, its agenda, and overall intent. Most humans do not yet recognize the potential for enslavement by these forces, and therefore are more concerned about what kind of health and technology these forces may give them in terms of enhancing their own particular power over others on Earth. The humans involved in these higher levels of communication with the aliens, are more concerned with what they are going to get out of the situation, as individual humans, than what the agenda has in store for the rest of humanity.The Draconian/Saurian War Conspiracy, The Cosmnwo Documents, THE NEW WORLD ORDER: THE ALIEN CONNECTION by Xfile Invasion "The invasion has already taken place. It's merely in its final stages." — Krill papers, October 1987 " You would go to the most secret of communities within a society. In the case of the United States, you would go and infiltrate the CIA. You would take over some of them and you would take over part of the KGB." " You would create great dissension and disagreement between factions of the public at large -- some groups saying they have seen UFOs, others saying 'No, no, this is not possible.' You would involve two major countries in an on-going idiotic philosophical disagreement so that while the Soviet Union and the United States constantly battle back and forth about who has which piece of territory or whether one invades Iran or whether one invades Afghanistan or whatever... whether one dismantles one nuclear warhead or the other dismantles another group of warheads -- you would sit back and laugh if you had the capacity to laugh." " You would present yourself indeed to some in a group who would protect you [ CIA or MJ-12 ] thinking they had a secret more secret and more perfect knowledge of something than anyone else on this planet had, and they would covet you and you would trust their own greed and you would trust their own mass stupidity to trap them. And you'd do it on both sides." " You'd show yourself to some of the mass populace to further involve [ factions of ] the government in an attempt to shut them up, to keep them even more busy quieting them and trying to 'stop more information about UFOs from getting out.' You'd have the mass populace to a state where they distrusted the government. Oh, why don't they believe us? Why can't they understand that these things are really happening? We're not crazy! " " So you would have battles constantly about whether UFOs exist or they don't exist. You would have the public and the government at each other's throats. You would set two major superpowers at each other's throats. And you would have set up groups like 'haves' -- the wealthy but contented -- and the 'have-nots.' You would plant the seeds of massive discontent. " Eventually you might have some show of ships landing in the 1990s. One or two. By the time they have landed, be assured they will be in complete control. You will start doing crossbreeds and more crossbreeds, generation after generation." " You bribe the government with a few tidbits -- a Star Wars system. You tease and tempt the Soviet Union with a laser system far finer than any of their own scientists could think of. And you always have that subtle inference -- just on the borderline of consciousness so that UFOs don't seem to believable, yet you keep it couched in secrecy and make it seem quite so insane that no one would believe them. On top of it, you would unleash forces that would want to kill them [ UFO contactees ] if they disclosed that the CIA is dealing with the exact same things the [ contact victim ] is." Karla Turner’s research "Aliens make predictions of an imminent period of global chaos and destruction. They say that a certain number of humans -- and the number varies dramatically from case to case -- will be 'rescued' from the planet in order to continue the species, either on another planet or back on earth after the destruction is over. Many abductees report that they don't believe their alien captors and foresee instead a much more sinister use of the 'rescued' humans."—Karla Turnerhttp://www.reptilianagenda.com/exp/e112300a.shtml Branton Files "a vision/dream, one man related a mass alien landing and 'harvest' amidst global chaos, with aliens encouraging humans to board their craft so as to escape to a better place, however in the vision/dream this man had the distinct impression that those who boarded these craft would be entering a living hell... Satan's rapture?" —Branton See also * Disclosure * Good and evil References Category:Ufology Category:Xenology Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:Ancient aliens Category:Anunna